Warriors: The Chosen
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: When trouble threatens, two warriors, five apprentices, and four kits are chosen by Starclan to save the clans.
1. Prologue

When the darkness hid the forest from view, Starclan gathered next to the river. One of them, a black and white queen, stepped forward. Her amber eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Swiftstar, what do you suggest that we do?" The queen asked the black tom.

"I don't know, Palebird. We only know what is to happen," Swiftstar answered.

The Ginger and White queen, Flowerstar, stepped up. A little she-kit stood next to her. "We must choose three cats from each of the clans. It doesn't matter the age. Pinepaw, Lightkit, and Firekit are chosen," Flowerstar announced. Blossomkit squealed in agreement.

Darkstar and Vixenkit stood up. "Littlepaw, Cracklepaw, and Bluekit are chosen for Riverclan," they spoke.

Swiftstar and Palebird spoke up. "Longpaw, Redfoot, and Softkit," they yowled.

Pinestar and Birdflight stepped forward. "We choose two cats. Bluefur and Dovepaw," they meowed.

"Alright, then. We shall send dreams to the chosen cats. Let's just hope that they listen," Flowerstar spoke up. All of Starclan turned and left the shimmering water.


	2. Chapter 1: Apprentice Ceremony

My name is Dovekit. Today, I will receive my apprentice name. I've waited six moons for this. I did my best to not screw it up. My brothers' names are Moonkit and Black-kit. My sister is called Sunkit. As I stood outside of the nursery, Whitestar made her appearance on the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Whitestar called. Moonkit, Black-kit, Sunkit, and I raced across the clearing and waited patiently at the foot of the Highrock.

"Dovekit, step forward. From this moment, you will be Dovepaw. Thistleclaw will be your mentor," I touched noses with Thistleclaw. "Sunkit, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Silentfeather," Sunpaw and Silentfeather touched noses. "Moonkit, you shall become Moonpaw. Your mentor is Rosethorn," Moonpaw touched noses with his mentor. "Black-kit, you will be called Blackpaw. Bluefur will mentor you," Blackpaw and the deputy touched noses. Whitestar let us leave to check out the apprentices den. Tomorrow will be great.


	3. Chapter 2: Training

"Dovepaw! Get up! I want you in the training hollow by the time the sun rises!" Thistleclaw barked out his order. I was up in two shakes of a cat's tail. I followed closely behind Thistleclaw as he led me to the training hollow.

When we got there, he turned to me. "Since you were late waking up, I'll have you out until moonhigh hunting!" Thistleclaw growled. He showed me some basic hunting moves, to which I copied him perfectly. Then, he let me loose to hunt for the clan. I made my way to Sunningrocks to catch a vole or two. I caught two mice and three voles. As I was carrying my prey to where Thistleclaw was, I stopped. I hear voices coming from the bushes. I bury the prey and follow the sounds. It's Thistleclaw and another cat. By the smell, the other cat is Shadowclan. He has black fur, white paws, and blue eyes. I hide in the grass, downwind of the two cats.

"So, Quickfoot, you know what to do? Soon, when I become deputy, we will form an allegiance against Riverclan and Windclan. They will be destroyed!" Thistleclaw yowled. I wanted to wail in dismay. This isn't the warrior code! I backed away. A twig snapped under my paw. Thistleclaw turned and spotted me. He glared. "Excuse me, Quickfoot. I have to take care of a loose end," he growled the last couple of words.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. Thistleclaw caught up to me and wrestled me to the ground. I felt his warm breath on my ear. "If you speak a word of this to anyone, I will make you wish you were dead! Here's a little something to make sure you understand!" He clawed my side and tore his claws over my right ear. I screeched in pain. Thistleclaw stopped and looked at me. "If I even think that you will tell anyone, I will make you regret it! Leave!" He shouted. I uncovered my prey and raced back to camp.

As I dropped my prey, Bluefur approached me. She was shocked by the scratches running across my sides and ear. "Dovepaw, what happened?" She asked.

I paused. "Nothing. I just got caught in a bramble bush. Everything's fine!" I lied.

"Well, you should see Mintleaf. He'll put something on your scratches," Bluefur told me. I nodded my head as I made my way to Mintleaf's clearing.

As I pushed my way through, Mintleaf turned and gaped at me. "What happened?" He asked.

"I fell into a bramble bush. The thorns scratched me," I lied again. Mintleaf put a poultice of dock on my scratches. Afterwards, I went to the apprentice den to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Gathering

A few days after Thistleclaw attacked me, Whitestar told Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Blackpaw, and I that we are going to our first gathering. Bluefur, Nettlepelt, Rosethorn, Nightfire, and Willowleaf are coming as well. Thistleclaw, Silentfeather, and Autumnflower are staying in camp with the kits. I'm glad. I don't want to be anywhere near Thistleclaw. He's dangerous. As I was contemplating these thoughts, Whitestar signaled us. It's time to head to Fourtrees.

Fifteen minutes after we left the camp, we arrived at the base of Fourtrees. I sniffed the air. Windclan and Shadowclan are already here. I looked around. I spot a Windclan apprentice and a Shadowclan apprentice. I walk over to them. "Hello! I'm Dovepaw! What are your names?" I asked.

The cat with white fur and blue eyes answered me first. "I'm Longpaw of Windclan!"

The calico cat with blue eyes spoke up. "I'm Pinepaw of Shadowclan!" After they had finished introducing themselves, Riverclan arrived. Two of their apprentices came forward. The reddish-orange tabby with green eyes spoke to me. "I'm Littlepaw! That's my brother, Cracklepaw," he pointed to the tuxedo cat with blue eyes. Redfoot, a white cat with blue eyes and rust colored paws also comes to speak to me.

Whitestar's call started the gathering. "Prey has been running well. Thunderclan is thriving. We have four new apprentices here today. Their names are Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Blackpaw, and Dovepaw," Whitestar stopped speaking. She stepped back to let one of the other leaders speak. The Riverclan leader, Pondstar, announced her clan news. After Brightstar and Darkstar shared their news, Whitestar led us home.


	5. Chapter 4: Windclan

I am Longpaw of Windclan. Brightstar is leading the clan home from the gathering. When we arrived at the camp, I went to the apprentices den and fell fast asleep.

Right when I woke up, I realized that something wasn't right. I feel sick, almost nauseous. It feels like I am going to be sick. I stagger to my paws. I leave the apprentices den and make my way to the medicine den. Nightflower is there. I call out her name. She turns and gasps at my appearance. My eyes, usually bright, are now dull. My fur is ruffled the wrong way, me being too ill to groom myself. Nightflower rushed to my side and sniffed my fur. "You have greencough!" She exclaimed. I coughed. The nausea rose. My stomach lurched. I got sick right at Nightflower's paws. She let me lean on her as I staggered to one of the nests. I lowered myself down and fell asleep.

I woke up to commotion coming from the camp. Brightstar is speaking to the clan. Through my fevered haze, I knew they were speaking about me. Our deputy, Silverstripe, spoke up. "We must cast him out. Otherwise, the whole clan could get greencough!"

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. He may be my son, but my first duty is to the clan!" Brightstar spoke.

There was silence. Then, Redfoot spoke. "If you send Longpaw away, I will go with him! When do we have to leave?" Redfoot asked.

"Before sunhigh," Brightstar answered.

A moment later, Redfoot appeared in the medicine den. "We have to leave," he told me. Redfoot helped me up. A few minutes later, we were out of sight of the camp.

Redfoot helped me across the border we share with Thunderclan. As we made our way towards their camp, Redfoot brought me to a stop. He is sniffing the air. A moment later, three Thunderclan warriors burst through the bushes. Redfoot took a pawstep forward. "We are not here to attack. Longpaw, here, took ill with greencough. He was exiled to preserve the clan's health. I chose to come with him," he called out.

The white tom stepped forward. "Come. We will let Whitestar decide!" He spoke. Redfoot and the white tom helped me stagger to the Thunderclan camp.

When we reached their camp, Whitestar stepped forward. "What is this, Whitestorm?" She asked.

"They came because Longpaw has greencough. He was cast out of Windclan. Redfoot chose to come with him," Whitestorm explained.

"The both of you may stay here for the time being. Longpaw, after you get better, you both may choose to which clan you want to belong," Whitestar told me. Redfoot helped me to the Thunderclan medicine den. Hopefully, I'll be better before too long.


	6. Chapter 5: Riverclan

I am Cracklepaw. My brother, Littlepaw, and I are having a lot of trouble lately. Highjumper has been attacking us recently. We haven't done anything wrong! Apparently, though, that doesn't matter. He might be attacking me because of my crackly voice. I don't know why he's attacking Littlepaw, though.

Just then, Littlepaw walked over to me. "Has Highjumper been clawing you lately?" Littlepaw asked.

"Yes. He nearly shredded my ears yesterday," I told him.

"I've had enough of this! It is clear that we are not wanted here! We should just leave!" Littlepaw ranted to me.

I turned my head at the sound of a kit's voice. "I want to come! Everyone teases me because of my eyes! I don't want to stay here!" It's Bluekit.

I turn to her. The sorrow in her eyes is sincere. "Okay. Come on!" I lift Bluekit up by the scruff of her neck. Together, the three of us leave the camp.

It seems that as soon as we crossed the stepping stones, Thunderclan found us. I place Bluekit down so that I can explain our problems with Riverclan. The Thunderclan cats take us to their camp. After Whitestar is told of our troubles, we are allowed to stay in Thunderclan. What happens next is based on Riverclan's future.


	7. Chapter 6: Shadowclan

I am Firekit. I have white fur with a red stripe running down my back. My eyes are blue. I am playing with my littermates. Their names are Dewkit, Snowkit, and Cloudkit. We are outside at the moment. I haven't seen Lightkit at all today. I heard that her father, Darkstar, wanted to have a word with her. Lightkit has white fur and blue eyes. Just then, I see Lightkit running out of the leader's den. Tears are rolling down her cheeks as she hides behind the apprentices den. I run over to her. "Lightkit, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Firekit! Darkstar hit me with his paws! He pushed me against the wall! He hurt me, Firekit!" Lightkit whimpered.

"Shhh. It'll be alright. I'll talk to Pinepaw. He'll know what to do," I told her. I entered the apprentices den and woke Pinepaw from his nap.

"Huh? Firekit, what's wrong?" Pinepaw asked.

"Darkstar hurt Lightkit for no reason! I want to help her!" I told Pinepaw.

"I've also been having trouble with Darkstar. I'll take both of you away from the clan. I'll bring you both to Thunderclan," Pinepaw offered.

"Okay. I'll tell Lightkit!" I agreed before I ran off.

"Lightkit! We're leaving!" I spoke into her ear.

"Leaving?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes! Pinepaw is taking us to Thunderclan," I whispered the last words.

Lightkit and I scampered to where Pinepaw is waiting. He picked Lightkit up and left the camp. I followed close behind. When we reached the border, Pinepaw stopped. He put Lightkit down. "This is the Thunderpath. We must be careful here. I'll carry Lightkit across first. Then, I'll come back for you," Pinepaw told me. He took Lightkit into his mouth. No monsters are coming. He hurried across. He placed Lightkit down and perked his ears up. All clear. He came back for me and carried me across. When he put me down, I realized how tired I was. I've never traveled so far before. Pinepaw picked me back up. It's Lightkit's turn to walk now. A few minutes later, we came across a hunting patrol of Thunderclan. Pinepaw explained why we were there. The patrol led us to their camp.

When we got there, the patrol told Whitestar. She looked at us. "It seems that we are allowing a lot of cats to join Thunderclan. The three of you may stay," she told us. Pinepaw brought us to the nursery. One of the Thunderclan queens will care for us.


	8. Chapter 7: The Dreams of Thunderclan

It has been a few days since Redfoot, Longpaw, Littlepaw, Cracklepaw, Bluekit, Pinepaw, Firekit, and Lightkit came to Thunderclan. Bluekit, Firekit, and Lightkit are getting along well with the other kits. Longpaw's illness is subsiding. Littlepaw and Cracklepaw are spending more time with my brothers, sister, the other apprentices, and I. Redfoot is going on patrol and hunting with our warriors. Pinepaw has continued his training. All is well, so far. I've just finished eating after I hunted for the clan. I'm tired and ready to sleep. As I curl up in my nest, I can't help wondering what will happen next.

Dovepaw's Dream

The river spread out before me. Stars sparkled on the surface. From the water, a starry warrior approached me. "I am Pinestar. Once, I was leader of Thunderclan. Beware! Trouble is coming! Seek out the ten cats and kits. They are chosen as well. Go, before it is too late!" Pinestar faded. My world turned to black.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting of the Chosen

I open my eyes. My dream is fresh in my mind. I rise from my nest and leave the apprentices den. Bluefur and the new arrivals are already awake. They look worried. "What's wrong?" I ask them.

"We had disturbing dreams," Bluefur answered.

"So did I!" I gasped in surprise.

Bluefur also looked surprised. "Really? We shouldn't mention our dreams here. We'll meet at Fourtrees tonight!" Bluefur announced to us. I nodded my head in agreement. We went off to be useful to the clan.

That night, all ten of us snuck out of camp. No one suspected a thing. Bluefur led us to Fourtrees. When we got there, she turned to us. "Pinestar said that there were ten other cats. Eleven counting me. Where is the last cat?" She inquired.

"Here!" A mew sounded behind us.

We turned around and stared open-mouthed at a kit.

"I'm Softkit! I had the same dream," she explained.

"Hello, Softkit," I spoke up.

"Alright! We should figure out what our dreams mean," Bluefur suggested.

"Well, I think they will give another clue. If we don't figure it out, that is," I told them.

"Perhaps we should return to camp to contemplate this new knowledge," Redfoot suggested.

We decided, though, to tell Whitestar what we know. All eleven of us, including Softkit, made our way back to camp. Whitestar was surprised to see Softkit with us. After a careful explanation, Whitestar allowed Softkit to stay. For now, no one else will know of our dreams.


End file.
